fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nienna
Nienna (nigh-ehn-uh) is a Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. By the time of Nienna's birth, her mother was already a matriarch in the final stages of her life. Nienna's inability to separate from her mother led her to ruin despite her good intentions. Her decisions have landed her on Omega where she works as a dancer in Afterlife to earn her way off the station. Nienna is one of Idi's friends and possibly his closest friend as he is hers. She is 180 years old. Life Nienna is an asari-vorcha offspring born and raised on Illium. When she was born her mother was already near the end of her lifespan and had no plans of maintaining a long term relationship. Nienna's father passed away when she was young due to his short lifespan. This left Nienna to be raised by her mother. Nienna was given a lot of space while growing up. This allowed her to develop independently of her mother while learning the necessary knowledge if not a little more. Nienna theorized this was a logical belief and accepted that she was being allowed to go her own path. When she was old enough she moved out on her own and began working in stores on Illium. It was easy for her to manage a customer service role and live on her own. After a bit she learned her mother started another relationship with a vorcha, wishing to feel as though she had a purpose before her life ended. The partner was another short lived vorcha but Nienna never cared about that. When her mother's health began deteriorating, Nienna spent most of her credits getting her medical care. She went broke and picked up more hours and even another job to avoid running out of credits. Unfortunately she worked herself too hard and could barely manage to function on the job. Too stubborn to listen to advice, Nienna was fired from both jobs as a result. Her mother's partner passed away and shortly after Nienna's mother had passed away. Nienna was able to confront her mother on her death bed and be with her when she passed. It was a comfort to Nienna to know her mother died in peace and content with her life and what she'd done. Nienna would soon head to Omega to ttry and get back on her feet quickly, assuming it was easy due to hearing how other asari merchants made off well from Omega. Once she made it to the station, however, Nienna made bad investments leading to a complete loss of money. With no money left she reluctantly resorted to becoming a dancer in Afterlife. When the pay was unsatisfactory, Nienna realized it'd take longer to get money just to leave Omega and started into prostitution for extra money. Though not her proudest decisions, it was helping her survive. In 2183 she was approached by a rude and possessive client. Not feeling comfortable with him, Nienna turned him down. A fight broke out until the new asari bartender intervened. The bartender attacked the man to defend Nienna leading her to lure him out of the club. Nienna followed despite being scared and in the end helped defeat the patron. She had thrown him with her biotics allowing the other asari to take his gun, shoot him in the leg, and knock him out. The bartender, Relena, became a fast friend of Nienna's. The two hung out despite their differences and Nienna created a strong friendship. Relena talked Nienna out of prostitution and stayed at Afterlife working with her. When human colonies began vanishing, Relena didn't feel right just sitting around. After all the news of the Battle of the Citadel, Relena believed something big would eventually happen. Nienna tried talking Relena out of it but in the end failed to. Sometime later Cerberus had taken control of Omega. Nienna lost contact with Relena who was out training with her biotics. During the Reaper invasion, Nienna manages to surface again on Omega after the station is freed from Cerberus control. Nienna stayed on Omega even after the war. Relena later returned, now going by "Idi'" and revealed he had saved up extra credits in the process of aiding in the war effort. He promised Nienna it was for her and tried to convince her to leave Omega. Nienna was shocked but feels she can't accept the offer since it was her own mess to begin with. Yet the promise of leaving Omega causes her to conflict with herself and therefore Nienna has yet to give Idi' an answer. Personality Nienna doesn't like conflict and tries to avoid it when possible. For this reason she's pretty submissive to others and doesn't usually take a stand for herself. She can become hostile if pushed too far or when forced to defend herself though. Despite everything Nienna is still kind and considerate to others. She is also soft spoken and doesn't often raise her voice. Due to her experiences she is quick to adapt to a variety of social situations. She is also somewhat prideful of her knowledge and likes to learn just like her mother did. Powers Like all asari, Nienna is a biotic and can utilize her powers for combat reasons. She is more of a tactical fighter and keeps a distance, trapping foes and detonating combos to maximize damage. Nienna lacks skills in melee combat and is useless in a fist fight, explaining why she keeps a distance. *'Stasis': As expected the power traps foes in a powerful mass effect field, freezing them instantly (unless armored). Nienna launches this as a bubble to trap multiple targets but has shown she can single out a target as well. This is her most used power and its duration lasts a while before the break. *'Throw': A simple attack where the user throws a concentrated blast of biotics to knock a target off their feet. Nienna's has increased force behind it and is often used to set off biotic detonations in tandem with warp and stasis. *'Warp': A biotic attack that rips the foe apart at a molecular level. Nienna's warp is her most powerful ability. She trained to where it exposes a target for more damage while already shredding through health, armor and barriers efficiently. The low amount of time it's active is a sacrifice for the power, although Nienna can hit the target again and renew the power quickly. *'Biotic Orbs': Biotic orbs that are summoned and thrown at a target for damage. This is a new ability of Nienna's and so far she plans to make it more powerful rather than increase its efficiency. It appears she will use it much like throw in the sense it's a detonator for other powers. Weapons In living on Omega, Nienna's come into contact with a variety of weapons. Due to no formal training with a weapon she prefers handling pistols and SMGs which she trained herself with. Pistols --> How Gun Was Obtained: *M-3 Predator --> Bought after going broke when enough money was made as a dancer. *M-5 Phalanx --> Stolen from a client when she was a prostitute. *Acolyte --> Gift from Idi' upon reuniting post-Reaper war. *M-6 Carnifex --> Given as a gift from Idi' who stole it from the man threatening Nienna's life. Submachine Guns --> How Gun Was Obtained: *M-4 Shuriken --> Bought alongside the M-3 Predator. *Collector SMG --> Unknown. Assumed to be stolen from Cerberus forces while they occupied Omega. *M-9 Tempest --> Stolen from a merc. *M-12 Locust --> Found on a dead body on Omega. Trivia *Nienna, like all asari with vorcha fathers, has an allergy to dairy. *The only outfit she owns in her dancer outfit. If she wishes to cover up more she is usually seen wearing a makeshift sarong. *Nienna has a difficult time letting others help her with her problems. She feels if it's her fault then it's her own responsibility to deal with the consequences. *Her only friend is Idi' despite having good social skills. *Nienna's skin color is a reference to asari with blue-green skin in the original Mass Effect. This is due to them only being seen within the original game, later replaced with purple or literal blue skins. Gallery Nienna_sprite.png|Nienna's doll for the OCHangout Tumblr blog.|link=http://ochangout.tumblr.com/ Nienna_chibi.png|Chibi of Nienna from a larger project. Nienna_MP.png|An asari adept in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer based on Nienna. Category:Mass Effect Category:Fanbase Category:Fera